youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gibbontake
Louie Batton, better known online as Gibbontake, is a English YouTuber who makes a variety of content split between his four channels. He does comedy videos, My Little Pony videos, video game livestreams, vlogs, let's plays, and video game reviews. He's also a member of The Pro Crastinators Podcast, along with his friends, all of which are fellow YouTubers themselves. Featured Channels *My Japanese Animes *Digibro *BestGuyEver *Rebel Pixels *TheDavoo *The Pro Crastinators *Mumkey Jones *Munchy wtinyhats *LethalAuroraMage Various Channels *Gibbontake (vlog channel, active) *Gibbon Gaming (gaming channel, active) *Hippocrit (review channel, active) *Gibbon Fortress 2 (Team Fortress 2 channel, inactive since November 1, 2014) Videos Gibbontake Videos Gibbon Gaming Videos Let's Plays Hippocrit Videos Reviews Hippocritical Reviews Miniscule Reviews Gibbon Fortress 2 Videos Team Fortress 2 Videos Patreon Gibbontake Patreon Introduction I make reviews of gamers and other media, the reviews are highly humorous and analytica. These are fun to make and it's great knowing that people enjoy watching them, but if I'm to do this at all I need to be making enough money to pay rent and eat, otherwise i'll just have to get a job somewhere, and it'll be goodbye forever. So, support me if you want. Reward Goals *$1 or more per Video **There are no extra rewards, if you want to support me, you get +1 satisfaction point towards our life goal of making me money. *$5 or more per Video **I'm just putting this here just to imply that you can totally give me $5 for no reward at all. *$10 or more per Video **$10 gets you even less than nothing, cuz that's a lot of money you're spending. *$20 or more per Video **Holy Shit! EVEN MORE NOTHING! You've never even SEEN this sorta reward, how cheap could I possibly be? *$60 or more per Video **You've done it you've reached the "Area." In the "Area" you will find vast expanses of you giving me $60 *$88 or more per Video **8) *$100 or more per Video **OK, THIS is the reward tier, I'm talking the FULL-ON 100% REAL ACTUAL reward. For $100 per month (month or video I forget) I will let you.....Squeeze Hippos BUTT! But you gotta catch him first. * Stretch Goals *First Stretch Goal (NOT REACHED: 24% COMPLETE) **This is really the only goal I need to reach, if I can do this then I don't need to worry so much about life in general. *Second Stretch Goal (NOT REACHED: 14% COMPLETE) **Always nice to have better shit so I can make videos in higher quality and much quicker (by shortening rendering times and such) *Third Stretch Goal (REACHED: 100% COMPLETE) **I'll be able to pay my parents rent with this much, which means no nagging to get a "job" which means more videos, and you want those. External Links *Twitter *Patreon *Twitch Gallery Gibbontake3.jpg|Hippocrit Channel Icon Gibbontake1.jpg|Gibbontake Channel Icon Gibbontake2.jpg|Gibbon Gaming Channel Icon Gibbontake4.jpg|Gibbon Fortress 2 Channel Icon This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on June 28, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:English YouTubers